


Its In All of Us

by StarrySky1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan Have a Child, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky1/pseuds/StarrySky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they have been through, Emma Swan and Killian Jones find their happy ending. In their new home, new step of life of marriage, and of course their new daughter Hope. </p><p>Hope being the daughter of the savior and a pirate captain seems to be working for her. But her having powerful magic like her mother due to being born a product of True Love, does have its quirks. She seems to be following in her parents footprints in becoming a hero of Storybrooke. But when things go wrong in the little town, she ends up on different adventures with her family and friends who are the next generation of the heroes of Storybrooke. </p><p>Including; Robin, Peter (son of Rumplestiltskin and Belle), and Brace </p><p>The one thing that Hope struggles with, is the use of her magic and if she should actually like having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this has been done yet....but I wanted to do a little drabble surrounding our favorite otp's child. 
> 
> The first chapter mainly surrounds how Emma and Killian prepare for the arrival of their little pirate princess, in Killian's POV. The rest of the story will be in Hope's. 
> 
> And before you ask, yes, Hope will have a love interest. But he will not show up until chapter...I want to say 6. But first we're going to explore Hope's character. Then we'll dive into the story a little bit.
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy! :D

All at once, everything seemed numb. Not that this kind of news was bad but very surprising.

 Killian Jones was a pirate captain. He was not the man that broke down to tears or cried of joy. But at this moment, he couldn't help it.

 He hadn't imagined him having a child either. But here he was, sitting and talking with his love.

  _His True Love_

 He never thought of thinking that much either. Emma Swan was trying to hide her own tears of joy as she told him the news.

 Him and Emma were going to have child. They were having a baby.

 Killian suddenly stood up and hugged her while holding her still flat belly, where their child was going to grow for the long months to come.

 As Emma placed her hand on his now beating heart, Killian had finally let the tears fall. Of course they were happy tears. They were going to have a baby!

  _A baby._ Our _baby. I can't believe it_. Killian heard Emma sniffle, possibly from her own happy tears. Killian quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

 “Dumb hormones. I hate them”. Emma said jokingly. Causing a laugh to rumble in the former pirate's throat.

 “Well, we'll both have to get used to them my dear.” he placed a kiss on her nose. And placed his hand on her belly.

 “Yeah, I guess we will”.

 “Now there’s only one thing left to do”. Killian said softly

 “And what would that be?” she said with her eyebrow raised.

 “We have to tell David”. Killian said in a teasing tone but still acted terrified.

 Emma laughed, then feeling a magical pulse run through her. Apparently, their child thought it was funny too.

  
  
  
_7 months later_

“Killian! Where's the yogurt and apple juice!?”

 He heard his fiancé call. He had asked her to marry him 3 months of her being pregnant. The wedding being only a month away. Killian was excited but, if he could complain he would.

 He loved Emma more than anything, that also goes for their child. But, for the love of Gods, did these cravings and hormones bite him in the arse.

 “I've got them, Love! You stay on the couch!” Killian yelled back from the bedroom. He was getting her a pillow and the heat blanket she had asked for. He said he _would be right back_ and for her _not_ to move one inch. Did she listen? Probably not. He could picture her now with the strawberry yogurt in hand and spoon in the other.

 This woman was going to be the death of him.

 He ran down the stairs with the pillow and blanket. He opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of apple juice, kiwi yogurt and a spoon.

 As he walked in the living room to find just as he suspected. She was eating the yogurt.

 “Got the things, my love!” Emma swung her head around to see Killian holding as she requested. She had a bright and thankful smile on her face.

 “Have I told you of how much I love you?” she said as she grabbed the apple juice.

 “I don't think so, but of you have, I had completely forgotten that speech. Could you say it again?”

  _Ha. Very funny._

 Emma reached for his collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Pouring everything. Then she felt the annoyance but happiness from the baby. Emma smiled gently.

 “The little love send a feeling again?” he said that so proudly. He never gets tired of hearing the feelings his son or daughter sent for their mother to share.

“Yes”

 “And what was he feeling?” Killian was _so_ convinced that the baby was a boy. But Emma had the feeling that it was a girl.

 “ _She_ is feeling happy. And a little annoyed on how much we kiss and love each other”.

 Of course they would be feeling that. She or he was a child after all. And no child ever really wanted to see their parents making out. But, if they were going to live them. Best they get used to it.

 Killian let out a chuckle against her shoulder. Emma giggled. Again she started feeling the baby’s joy and love towards their parents.

 Emma and Killian just couldn't wait to meet their little miracle. And of course to bond them for all eternity a month later. Everything was just falling into place.

  


_2 months later. In hospital_

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. You are now the proud parents of a healthy baby girl!” Dr. Whale gently handed the newborn to Emma. No longer crying, but making gurgling baby noises.

 Emma gave Killian a knowing look that clearly said,’ _I told you it was a girl’._

  _“_ A girl Killian, we have a baby girl.” she had tears in her eyes. Her voice was so scratchy from tiredness of giving birth.

 “Any names yet?” Whale said curiously.

 “A few...but how could we choose?” Killian looked down proudly at his daughter. His _daughter_.

He was a father.

 “Well, we really agreed on three. One for a girl and two for a boy. But I don't think she _looks_ or _feels_ like an Iris.”

 Killian put a hand on his chin. Then he had a the most best name in mind. And he knew that Emma would love it.

 “Love….how about Hope?”

 “Hope? Why that name?” The baby gurgled some more and squirmed.

 “Think of it, Swan. All we have learned about our love is based on hope. It was _hope_ that brought me to Storybrooke. It was _hope_ to start something new and to not be alone that caused me to turn my damn ship around. It was _hope_ that kept telling me to keep fighting for us. _Hope_ always has us going. Even we I died, you had _hope_ on your side to bring me back home. _Hope_ was always there”.

 After Killian's loving speech, Emma grabbed his hand and looked down at the baby girl she was holding. All he said was true. Hell, she even _felt_ like a Hope.

 “Hope Margaret Jones.” she tried out the name. And she liked it. She really loved it. It was so perfect.

 Hope opened her eyes, revealing her dark blue newborn eyes. The dark tufts on her head sticking form the cap.

It seemed as though she approved.


	2. On the Sidelines

_16 years later_

Of all the days for it to rain, it had to be today. The ice cold rain fell on Peter’s face as he ran from yet another monster invading Storybrooke. His father was the Dark One. Should he expect less?

He turned his head to see if the black creature was still following him. Which was a mistake he instantly regretted.

At the same moment he tripped over a twig and tumbled on the hard ground. He gazed up at the black monstrosity with terror.

Just as the monster opened it arms to zap the boy to nothing, a sudden flash of white magic streaked the creature’s right arm. Almost hitting Peter in the ankle.

The creature dissolved as his savior came into view.

“How many times do I have to save you, dirt boy?” said his savior,Hope, as she helped him up.

Peter smiled as she raised an eyebrow, definitely inherited by her father, Captain Hook.

“As many times I let you, lass”

Hope rolled her emerald green eyes from the boy’s sudden ego rolled through.

This son of a bitch had been saved by Hope ever since they learned to walk. The first time being when Peter almost fell out of his booth at Granny's when they were three. He was lucky that Hope knew how to use magic at that time, of he would've been screwed. And, how Belle said to Killian when that happened, scarred for life.

“Come on, we have to get out of here and find our parents. Maybe my mom can know how to get rid of this thing”. Peter nodded as the two ran back to town. When they got out of the forest Regina, Zelena, Emma and Belle were all waiting for them with, now, relieved faces.

Belle ran to Peter and hugged him automatically,”Oh Peter! I'm so glad you're okay!”

While that was going on, Emma walked up to Hope with a smirk on her face.

“Weren't you supposed to be with your Dad,Henry, Violet and Robin back in the station?” she grunted while pushing back Hope’s dark brown hair out of her face. Which Hope quickly flipped back into place.

“You know me, Mom, I can't leave a mate hanging.” she looked up at Emma with Killian’s ‘I am innocent here’ smile

Emma playfully grabbed Hope’s face and said with a smile.”How did I get cursed with two of these faces?”

As she let go, Hope just shrugged and raised an eyebrow again.”That lucky I guess?” she quickly smirked at her mother.

“You're definitely my kid alright.”

Regina cleared her throat to get mother and daughter’s attention.

“I don't know if any of you have noticed, but there's kind of a soul sucking monster loose in Storybrooke.”

“Again…” said Zelena sarcastically, Regina along with the two mothers rolled their eyes as they turned back to the town to get the teens safely back to the station.

 

“Oy! There you are Hope!” Killian said as he ran up to hug his daughter, then a minute later he went to kiss his wife and murmured,”Good job finding her, love”.

Hope scoffed as her parents pretty much made out in front of her

“More like we found them”. she tried to whisper but she said it loud enough for Peter to snicker, gaining the former pirate’s attention.

“Glad to see you're alright, lad”. Peter nodded and smiled at him. Even though his father and the pirate didn't get along, Peter and Hook got along pretty well. Guess they had to, since he was Hope’s best friend.

Peter had heard stories by Hope's mother about his father. He had only known his father for a split second due to a huge battle happening evolving a….second evil Regina? And a Dr. Hyde? He can't remember. Rumple just vanished from Evil Regina’s magic. He never came back.

Most kids with missing parents or parent would like to meet their missing parent. Not Peter, he'd rather not know him. From all the bad stories he heard from his mother's friends. Could anyone blame him?

A sudden boom came from the front door as a David and Snow White bursted into the Station and a scream coming from outside.

Hope was first to react.”Grandma? Grandpa? What the hell?”

Snow rested her hand on David's back as he caught his breath.

“Uh….um...problem….soul….sucker….sucking….souls….magic....needed…” he panted

Emma, Zelena, and Regina had identical faces. Basically all saying ‘oh shit’. All three nodded as they headed to the door. The two sisters were out the door while Emma turned around and ordered everyone,”You all stay in here. And _don't_ try to help,” she said looking at Hope. Who had a, now, disappointed look on her face,”just _stay here_ and _stay safe_.”

Then she ran out to help the others.

Hope looked down as she walked to the spinning chair at her Grandfather's desk.

It's not fair. When will _she_ ever get the chance to impress her mother with her magic while saving the town?

Probably never...thats when.

Hope helplessly looked out the window, gazing at her mother and aunts saving Storybrooke while Hope and the others stayed at the sidelines, just watching.

_'Again'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm answering questions in the coments! :D


	3. Punishments Bite Hard

After the big fight with the terrifying monster invading Storybrooke, Emma, Regina and Zelena came out the winners as they sent the monster back where it came from.

The whole town was celebrating, like usual, but not everyone was celebrating. 

Hope, Peter, and Robyn were all sitting in the corner table in Granny's. 

Hope glared at her cocoa. If it hadn't been for her, Emma, Regina and Zelena wouldn't have found the bloody monster! So why was  _ she _ basically on lockdown? Okay, maybe she did slip away from her father and dragged her best friend along with her-

“Um… Hope?” Peter’s voice rang out and broke her from her thoughts. She looked up at him with confusion and annoyance.

“What Peter?” the boy flinched at her tone. He slightly scratched his nose and glanced at Robyn. Basically having a ‘ _ help me she will destroy me’  _ expression on his face.

Robyn flipped her brown hair out of her face as she pointed to Hope’s beverage.

“I don't think that hot cocoa needs to be any hotter”. 

Hope then looked down. The cocoa was  _ boiling.  _ And the handle which she was holding was bright red from her grip. 

“Oh god, sorry” Hope put the mug down then she scratched behind her ear. One of the things she inherited from her father. That and ‘the eyebrow’.

Robyn and Peter shared worried glances. “Still mad about the whole monster thing?” Peter said quietly, looking down at his fidgeting hands. 

Hope only nodded. She gazed around her. Granny's was full of the townsfolk. 

The dwarves and Granny were toasting their drinks in the air, the Charmings, besides from Neal who was outside hanging out with Alexandra (probably kissing or something), 

were sitting in a booth talking to Henry while his arm was around Violet, Regina and Zelena were sharing a glass of whisky having a ‘sisterly bonding moment’ and Emma and Hook were….well… 

Hope didn't really want to look at her parents at the moment. Not just because they were pretty much  _ making out,  _ but… she just was kinda upset with her mother. 

She really wanted to help her and her aunts with the monster. 

She shook her head, best to forget it. She was pretty close to both of her parents, and in Storybrooke… best not dwell on the past.

Hope turned her head towards the two other teens waiting for an answer.

“Well… kinda. I just…  _ really  _ want to help my mother when it comes to magic and monsters. I want to show off my skills. When she was my age she didn't even  _ know  _ how good she was with magic. She didn't even know her parents! I just wish…”

Hope took a deep breathe, it was really difficult to explain. She didn't  _ want _ to be like her mom, she wanted to be as powerful as her. 

Not to be evil, just to save her family. 

Peter stared carefully at her. His dark brown eyes glistening from thought. 

“How about we just forget about it. Let's go bother your uncle or brother!” Robyn said with a mischief look in her forest green eyes. Bothering Neal and Henry  

Hope looked up with a thankful yet evil smile. Interrupting Uncle Neal with his girlfriend by pranking him with magic was one of her and Robyn’s favorite activities. 

 

**_3 hours later: Swan-Jones household_ **

Emma, Killian and Hope Jones walked quietly into their house. Emma swiftly twisted her wrist, the lights all around the house shined brightly. 

Emma looked down at her daughter with a worried expression. She gave a glance to Killian before he went on upstairs, knowing what was on her mind of what to say to their daughter.

Emma looked down gently at Hope, looking a bit stern.

Hope faltered at the sight. She only saw it when she was in trouble, which was probably happening tonight.

“Hope… what were you thinking?” She said as she crossed her arms. Emma knew that her daughter wanted to have adventures like her and Killian had. True, Hope was 16 years old now but Emma still didn't want her to do anything that it'll get her killed. She was still her baby.

Hope looked down to the wooden floor of her home. What was she thinking? Her and Peter were told not to move and stay at the station. 

She thought over the response over and over again.

“I wanted to help you!” Hope blurted out. Emma touched her shoulder and started to pull her into a hug. Hope pushed her away with her hand. “Mom, you've been saving Storybrooke every since before I was born.  _ Henry _ was younger than me when you became the savior… I just want to help you. I have magic for a reason,.why wouldn't I use them? Peter and I just wanted to see where it was headed when we saw it through the window. Then… it attacked Peter and we got split up.”

Emma stared hard in Hope's light emerald green tearful eyes. What was she to do? Hope has actually done this sort of thing before. When would it end?

“I'm not really mad at you, you getting to the age where you must make you own choices to shape how your life is. I just… don't want to lose you. Maybe… you could get a little more lessons with Regina and Zelena.”

Hope looked up at her mother. Her own eyes were filled with tears, she pushed her blonde hair out of the way.

Hope hugged her and caused all the tears to melt away, using her magic to make her feel happiness and love.

Emma hugged back and kissed her hair.

“You're still grounded for a month. Which means no phone and no hanging out”.

Hope sighed.

“Fine… okay Mom.”

“Also no sailing nor sword fighting!” came Killian's voice from the other room. Emma snickered as Hope struggled to get free from the hug.

“ _ What?  _ God dammit! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?”

Killian and Emma bellowed and fell over with laughter. The last thing that Hope heard before she marched down to her room was a filled with laughter ‘ _ Nope!’  _ coming from both her parents.

This was gonna be a  ** _long_** __week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Finally got the next part DONE! Just found the motivation~ Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
